


Can’t Lie No More

by missbeizy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, RPF, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some more utterly indulgent smutty smut for those of you who are overcome with Chill and Darren porn longings.  :)  This is heavy on Darren being the middle of the sandwich and the focus.  Did I mention smut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can’t Lie No More

It starts with the question, "So, how did you know you were--bi?"

Okay. Scratch that. It starts with a pitcher of margaritas and ends with shots and then he's licking salt off of Chris Colfer's boyfriend's pecs and between dragging his tongue down a bronzed, muscled torso and spectacularly not thinking about it at all he asks the question.

It had seemed smarter when he hadn't been drunk. And licking Will's chest. As it is, asking now just seems--flirty. And he hadn't intended to do that. I mean, okay, he kind of does that with everyone. But not usually with dudes. And not usually with dudes who are taken, and especially not when that dude's boyfriend is just, you know, pissing, and is going to be back any second.

"Meeting him kind of made me question it, not even gonna lie," Will slurs, petting Darren's sweaty mop of springy curls and looking very, very thoughtful. "But yeah, I just--I dunno. It's like gender is not a barrier for me, I mean don't get me wrong I am fucking gone for Chris like I can't even tell you in words because--woo, too much tequila--but--yeah. Gender, man, I dunno."

"Your words are good words," Darren replies drunkenly, sucking a lime and making a face. "I think I might be. Of that persuasion. Or like--completely disconnected from any persuasion, if that makes sense? Fuck, shots were a bad idea. Hey, c'mere. I missed some salt."

 

*

 

"You think you might be bi?" Will asks, popping another button on his shirt so that Darren can get a little lower on his chest. "Well yeah, you're sort of making out with my body right now. That's an indication that you might not be straight. That's--pretty fucking obvious, actually."

"Yeah, what's up with that? I am so fucking trashed." Darren knocks back another shot.

Just as Chris comes back from the bathroom, eyes wide and riveted on them. 

 

*

 

"Seriously?" he asks Will, eyes rolling.

"He started it," Will whines, shirt half off and chest covered in spit and salt.

"I can't say I'm surprised. He's sort of like a big puppy," Chris sighs, settling himself behind Will, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and staring kind of casually down at Darren who is flicking his tongue around Will's left nipple.

"I don't know how to tell him no, this is a problem," Will replies, frowning.

"Welcome to my world."

"I'm here, hello. I am listening to every word. Hello," Darren slurs.

"Dance with me. He'll only sober up if we leave him alone," Chris says, giving Darren's ear a fond flick. “Be good. Eat something.”

Chris drags Will onto the dance floor and yes, it does work; Darren drinks less when he isn't being socially pressured to keep drinking. He eats pretzels and makes the bartender fall in love with him and sings a jazz standard that has the small crowd around him clapping and laughing in record time.

Chris smiles at him over Will's shoulder, feeling a surge of intense fondness that he honestly hasn't felt for Darren in a long time. They've had their ups and downs as friends, but tonight is a good night.

He leans down, kissing a path along Will's neck and throat, chasing the tang of lime and something that he's fairly sure is Darren's spit. Will is flushed, nipples still hard, filling his jeans just a little too well.

"You were enjoying that," he observes with a smirk, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over the peaked nubs.

"I'm crazy about you, not dead."

"I'm not judging you. He's fucking hot and he knows it."

"He's not my type," Will admits, grinding their bodies together to the beat. They both know that Will tends to like smooth, fair, pretty boys rather than scruffy, stereotypically handsome, compact ones. "But he's like--overwhelming. Gorgeous. Manic. It's hard not to get pulled in."

"I had a crush on him for exactly thirty-six hours the first week we met," Chris replies, almost absently.

Will grins. "And what happened?"

"He drove me nuts. I told him to calm the fuck down and we've been friends ever since."

Will laughs. "He is--a little crazy. It's adorable. In small doses, I think?"

"You'd like him a lot better than I did at first. You're both really bouncy. It's like watching two Bambi animals play together."

Will swats at his shoulder, but then just sort of ends up draping their bodies closer together and mouthing at Chris' ear. "Sometimes I have no idea why I put up with you."

"My ass is pretty great. Also, blowjobs."

"Facts," Will agrees.

"Guys! Hey, guys! Come on, I got us another round, let's do it." Darren prances past them.

And who are they to disagree?

 

*

 

"You want to fuck him, don't you," Chris whispers against his ear, an hour later, now fairly drunk himself, rocking their bodies to the beat of the music that seems very far away to Will now. "I can see the way you keep checking him out when he looks away. You want to fuck him."

Chris has drunk stages; first he's loud and friendly, then he's crazy and everywhere at once, and then he's filthy and sometimes at that point Will barely gets him in private before he starts grabbing.

Will detaches his lips from Chris' clavicle with a wet smack. "Baby, I'm working here."

"Admit it," Chris goes on, rubbing Will's lower back in that way that he knows drives Will crazy. "If he went home with us tonight, you'd want to fuck him."

It's awkward for exactly ten seconds and then Will goes back to Chris' skin with a contented sigh. "If you wanted me to. If you let me, I--I might."

"Mmm," Chris hums, eyes sliding shut when Will finds a particularly good angle. "I think I do."

Will stiffens. "We just had the 'I think I might be' conversation. I'm not sure if he's ready for a dick up his ass just yet, love."

"You don't know Darren," Chris replies, wrapping his left leg farther around Will's hip. "He doesn't do things slowly. You could shout 'skydiving' and he'd be wearing a parachute twenty minutes later."

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Open bedroom policy," Chris explains.

"Ah."

"He got so much fucking tail when we were on tour, I just had to ask, and he explained--it works for them, I guess."

"Not a fan?"

"I dunno," Chris answers. "I like--the idea." He breathes warm and slow over Will's mouth, kissing him with deliberation. "I want to watch you open him up. Make him beg for your cock. I like that. I like you both."

"God," Will groans, rubbing his half-mast erection against Chris' hip. "Me too. Me too."

 

*

 

The line is crossed in the parking lot, somewhere between Chris' car and Darren's. Chris has sobered up and is ready to drive.

Will comes up behind Darren and puts one hand on either side of his tiny waist, drawing him back into Will's body with a tug. He tenses but not in a bad way, just in a sobering-up-and-want-to-show-it way, letting his hands rest on top of Will's where they curl against his t-shirt.

"Come home with us," Will breathes into his ear.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" he asks, eyelids dipping as Will's mouth finds his earlobe.

Will brushes his hand down Darren's stomach, letting his fingertips catch on the waistband of Darren's jeans as he presses himself into the curve of his ass. "If you want it to."

"I want you to keep fucking touching me. Does that count?”

Chris stares at them over the roof of the car, eyes dark and tongue just on his lip. "Get in the car, Darren."

And he does.

 

*

 

Darren is in Will's lap in the backseat from the moment the car door closes. There is just a heartbeat's worth of time to decide whether he's in or out, and who is he kidding? He's so fucking in.

Mostly because Will is probably the fucking hottest thing he's ever seen. His body is insane, hard and sculpted and wide, and Darren just wants. He wants to put his mouth on it, he wants to put his hands on it, he wants to see every fucking inch of it.

Straddled over Will's thighs he kisses a guy--really kisses, a mature, adult, prelude to sex kind of kiss--for the first time, jeans riding low on his sweaty hips, Will's hands in his hair and then on his ass, groping him and dragging him closer. 

Will tastes like lime and salt and tequila and spit, and kisses with all the evidence of years of experience kissing other men; hard, sure, and fast.

Before he realizes it he's grinding down against Will's cock, feeling his body go liquid with desire. He's hard enough to pound nails, and even though the feeling of another man's dick against his own is weird, it's just on that side of weird that translates into go time for him.

Chris watches them through the rear view mirror and Darren can feel that and it makes it about ten times hotter.

He's gasping into the kisses now, slamming his hips forward against Will's tight stomach. "Fuck yes, come on, fucking get your hands on me."

"Don't rush," Chris says, brooking no argument. "We've got all night."

 

*

 

Inside Chris' house, Will presses Darren back into the door, and Chris hovers somewhere behind them, kissing the back of Will's neck and then the side of Darren's.

"Want you to take care of my William," Chris breathes, pulling them all into a sort of three-way hug that closes the air warm and humid between them. "Want you to worship him tonight, and if you're good--if you make him feel fucking amazing--then you get that cock. You get to suck it, and fuck it, but only if you're good. With me?"

Darren can't breathe, he's so turned on. "Fuck. Yes. God, yes, just--let me touch."

Chris leads them into the bedroom, idly collecting lube, condoms, towels, looking so in his element that it's almost like meeting a new person.

Will won't stop kissing Darren, touching him, groping him through his clothes. He has no time to recover or think, only time to feel it as Chris settles in a chair opposite the bed and Will makes him sit on the edge.

"Take off his shirt," Chris says to Darren.

And it doesn't really require any further command for Darren to figure out what "worshiping" Will entails. Because the second that shirt is off, revealing a sculpted torso that looks like it goes on for miles, Darren can't stop himself from laving his tongue over it. 

He starts at Will's broad shoulders and works his way down and in, mapping his corded throat, his pecs, his abs, all the way down to his hips, sucking the flesh just above the waistband of his jeans with a hungry groan as Will strokes the curls off of his damp forehead and pushes the bulge of his cock forward against Darren's chin.

"Fuck, yes, just like that, sweetheart," Will croons, twangy on the last word as Darren strokes every inch of skin he can reach.

"So hot," he groans, dragging his tongue over Will's abdomen with relish. He can feel the bump of every muscle under his tongue. He traces the curve of Will's bellybutton, flushing warm when Will makes a garbled, desperate noise in the back of his throat.

Sitting up is a weird sensation, what with the blood rushing south, but he has to--he can't breathe. Standing is even more awkward but necessary so that they can get their clothing off, and so that Darren can kiss Will, and fuck it's weird kissing someone easily four inches taller than he is, having to bend his back and arms to reach and tug Will down against him, especially when those shoulders are so much more broad than his, folding around him and making him feel so tiny, fuck.

Chris' thighs are spread and he's rubbing himself through his jeans, eyes glued on them.

Fuck. 

This is going to happen. This isn't just going to stop at a grope or a furtive handjob in the dark.

Will is going to fuck him, and Chris is going to watch.

Fuck.

He buries his face in Will's stomach, breathing out.

"Too fast?" Will asks, stroking his hair, his scalp, the back of his neck and god, it feels so good he could cry. 

"No," he replies, mouthing Will's smooth belly all the way up to his perky nipples. “Your fucking body.”

God, he's gorgeous.

Darren can't stop running his hands over Will's shoulders and back--he's wide, so perfect, so masculine, so strong. He knows that if Will wanted to he could just kind of flip him around and push him down and take whatever he wanted and that's just--too much, almost.

He pants against Will's arm, kissing down the inside of his elbow all the way to his hands, which get licked at and then Will's pushing a finger into his mouth and he's sucking on it, breathing even faster.

"Fuck," Will hisses, working the digits in and out. "Fuck, baby, yeah, suck me in. Want to do that somewhere else, huh? Hungry for my cock in your mouth?"

"Yes. Fuck." He falls to biting and sucking at Will's nipples with a low growl.

Chris has popped the button on his pants now but he's still rubbing himself from the outside, cheeks flushed and pupils blown. "Has he earned that yet?"

"He's being so sweet," Will answers, pushing his thumb into Darren's mouth alongside his pointer finger.

Will is fully hard in his jeans, now, causing them to swell in a way that makes Darren want to strip them off with his teeth. He doesn't have to, though--his eyes trained on Will's cock, Will lowers his zipper and shucks his jeans, adjusts himself briefly in his boxers and then fists Darren's hair.

"Kiss it," Chris breathes, eyes on them. "Put your mouth on it."

"Fuck," Darren breathes, pressing his face into Will's lap. "Fuck, you're so thick." He opens his mouth over the bulge, shivering at the way it feels--so strange, so new. He inhales, mouthing the fat length. Will groans and his head falls back.

"Sinful mouth," he growls, pushing Darren's face harder against him. "Want me inside? Want me to fill your throat up?"

"Fuck." He licks, sucks through the cloth, hungry and desperate and wanting more but knowing that Chris is calling the shots.

"Kneel so that he can get to your mouth, Darren," Chris says.

He slides to the floor, hands catching on the band of Will's underwear. He peels them off with Will's help.

God. Those ripped hips, those rugged, thick thighs--Darren swallows, staring at Will's cock bobbing in front of him. 

"Lick it," Chris says.

He drags his tongue along the hard curve of flesh, shivering at the salty taste of Will's sweaty skin. Before long he's kitten-licking it hungrily, then sucking the flesh in between his lips, Will's fingers twisting in his hair.

"God, yes," Will breathes, hips grinding forward.

"Want to suck you," Darren says, biting a line of bright red marks across Will's muscled hip bone when Will won't shift up and let him do more. "Fuck, put it in my mouth."

He waits, and waits--and finally Chris (now jerking himself off slowly, lightly, one hand inside his underwear) says, "Do it."

Will lifts Darren's chin and strokes his mouth once before feeding Darren his cock slowly, inch by inch, until Darren's nose is buried against his belly, hot breath puffing frantically out of his nose as he takes Will's girth all the way to the back of his throat.

"Breathe, just like that, yeah. God, so good, that's so good, honey, taking my cock so well," Will babbles, pulling Darren's hair. He rolls his hips just a little, working himself over Darren's tongue. "Fuck. Suck me. Yeah, like that. Just like that. Suck me so sweet, just like that."

Darren clings to Will's gorgeous, round, hard ass cheeks as he sucks, off-centered and inexperienced but so fucking excited that he can only hope he's doing something right; Will is thick but not too long so Darren doesn't gag much, and he tastes good, like clean sweat and man. 

It's not long before Will is fucking his mouth with short, fierce jabs, and not long after that that Chris makes them stop because Will is too close.

Darren sits still there on his knees, mouth and chin soaked with his own spit, his lips buzzing from the friction of Will's cock pushing in and out, head swimming, so hard in his jeans that he feels he could split them in half.

"God, look at that pretty mouth all swollen from your cock," Chris breathes, hips rocking into his fist. "I think he deserves a little attention for that. Take off his clothes."

He does most of the work just because fuck he's impatient and he wants to get Will's hands back on him so badly. They slide onto the bed once they're both naked, sideways so that Chris can see everything when Will climbs on top of him and kisses him, licking into his mouth and holding him down.

It's the fucking hottest thing he's felt in a long time, that muscled body pinning him to the bed, writhing over him as they kiss and grind their cocks together. His cock fucks up along Will's abs, leaving smears of pre-come as he pants and his body begs for more.

He can feel himself literally throb and drip when Will whispers in his ear, "Turn over for me?"

"Fuck." He rolls, fingers unsteady on the bedspread as Will's mouth opens over the back of his neck. He feels the wet drag of tongue dance all the way down his spine. "Oh, fuck."

"This ass is fucking sinful," Will murmurs, slapping one cheek and then taking them both in hand, pushing the tight, round flesh this way and that. 

By the time that Will is licking at the small of his back he's half on his knees, rocking back into it.

"Hungry little hole wants some attention, huh?" Chris breathes, knees apart, head back, flushed as he touches himself, watching them.

"God," Darren breathes, sweaty flushed neck arched under drooped curls. "Please. Fuck, please."

Will bites his left cheek softly. "Please what?" He bites the other, then kisses down one side, and Darren's hips twitch, goosebumps flowering along his thighs.

"Please fucking touch my ass, fuck," he growls into the crook of his elbow, ass in the air. "Want your mouth on me, please."

"Mmm," Chris hums.

"Good boy," Will adds, flicking the tip of his tongue over Darren's pucker. 

"Fuck yes," Darren moans.

"First time?" Will asks, kissing the dusky asterisk. "Never had anything up there, no one ever made you take it, made you come with a cock or a toy scraping over your prostate?"

"No, fuck, please--"

"He begs so pretty," Will whines, kissing and licking slow passes over Darren's hole. "Look at that ass all open for us. Round and soft, fuck, gonna fuck you until you can't take it anymore."

It's wet and thrilling because it's so fucking dirty, having someone between his cheeks, going at him like he tastes delicious--he's never even touched himself there, and Will isn't holding back. The more he licks, the farther he gets with his tongue deeper inside, the more sparks of aching want shoot up Darren's spine.

What started out as an odd, invasive sensation rapidly morphs into not enough as Will's tongue reaches a certain acrobatic limit.

Darren realizes that his ass is as high as it can go, and he's fucking himself on Will's tongue, seeking pressure that it simply can't provide. The weird burn of being penetrated has faded and he wants to find it again, but Will just keeps kissing his rim and licking into him and soaking his balls with spit and it's just not enough.

"Come on," he mutters, switching his cheek to his other arm, which is cooler and not covered in drool. He opens bleary eyes and stares at Chris and fuck--that doesn't help. His pants are around his thighs and he's jacking an impressive, pink, flushed erection that makes Darren's jaw go slack with wanting. "Oh please, please, come on."

Chris stares at him, unashamed and confident. "You want it so bad, don't you? Want his dick so fucking bad you can feel it inside you already. Pounding you and stretching you open. God, he's so fucking strong, he can go for hours, he can fucking wreck you."

Will rises from behind Darren's body, mouth and chin soaked. Darren can still feel him there, licking and pushing inside, god, he's so wet and sticky from it.

"He's tight as a drum," Will says, licking his swollen mouth. He drags his thick-knuckled fingers down Darren's crack, pressing. "Want my fingers, baby?"

"Fuck, yes." Whatever he has to do or say to get more of that amazing pressure--

Will turns his wrist and lines a finger up, strokes gently over his hole, around it, massages the skin just below it until Darren's whimpering and rocking his pelvis back against it, and only then does he let his middle finger push inside. 

It stretches and burns and Darren holds his breath, clinging to the odd edge of the sensation to keep himself from grinding down against the bed and just coming.

"God, yeah, fill him up," Chris moans.

It's all he can do to stay on all fours when one fingers becomes two--the difference is substantial, and he's beginning to realize just how much bigger Will's cock is going to be. It's as freaky as it is exciting; something about the spot Will hits when he swivels his fingers around and down and in makes Darren's body crackle with sensation, with wanting more, thicker, harder, faster.

And fuck, it's so wet, now that he's coated in lube, it's everywhere, all over his thighs and ass and lower back and even down to his knee where it's dripped.

He huffs a breath, eyes still on Chris as Will fucks him open with his fingers.

"Condom?" Chris drawls.

Will, panting and rutting against Darren's thigh, breathes, "Yeah, shit."

"Been so good for us," Chris says as he rips open a condom packet and walks over to the bed, kneeling and kissing Will, stroking the latex up and over his engorged cock. He obviously can't help but stroke it a few times, his tongue in Will's mouth.

Darren breathes heavily, whimpering, ass clenching around nothing--just wanting to be filled so badly.

"Mmm, taste good," Will says, pushing himself through Chris' fist. "Put me inside him?"

Chris deliberates. "I think he's earned it."

Darren pants, licking his mouth wet. "Come on. Fuck me. God. Assholes."

Laughing, Chris shifts to Will's side, one hand on his cock, and presses the blunt head against Darren's pink, swollen rim. "Pushy, pushy. You love it, Dare. Now sit back on that dick and get it where you need it." Chris has one hand on Darren's back, fingers scratching over the dip of his lower back.

Fuck, it hurts.

It also feels fucking amazing; the way it burns all the way in especially where Will is thick around the middle, the way that it's relentless, Will's hard as a rock body not letting him pull away, the way that it's just this side of too much, the weird feelings it sends through his stomach and pelvis--it's intense, and he fucking loves it. 

The weirder the better.

He presses his forehead to the bed, puts his hips back against Will's obliques and holds on until Will bottoms out. 

He's sweating so badly.

He hisses through his teeth when Will's all the way in. "Fuck."

"God, like a fucking vise, fuck," Will curses, shaking and digging bruises into his hips.

"Mm. Let's give him a distraction." 

Chris' long, pale thighs travel around Darren's body, and before he can even think about where this is going Chris has a hand in his sweaty curls and is tugging his face up. "Come on. Up for giving me a little attention?" 

He strokes his cock in front of Darren's mouth and Darren groans, licking over the swollen, reddish head. It's wet and his mouth comes away extra sticky.

"Fuck, yes, come here," he groans, lashing the head with his tongue again. 

Chris paints his lips with the head, deliberate and slow, thumbing his mouth open.

Chris is beautiful up close and aroused, flushed blotchy pink, eyes fever bright, almost gone green from arousal. Darren opens up and lets Chris fill his mouth without giving it a second thought. He's not even sure when Chris had undressed, but his hands find the back of Chris' sweaty, naked knees to pull him closer.

He knows it's a sloppy, messy blowjob, but fuck--he's never done this before tonight, he's too fucking excited to be cool and let's face it, it's not like he would've been careful or deliberate even if he'd had time to adjust--he's just too full of vibrating want, always action before thought, always jittery and seat of his pants.

And Chris is kind of fucking his mouth anyway.

He lets it happen, relaxes his body, gives it permission to sway between Will slowly, carefully fucking his ass open and Chris filling his mouth, and goes into a kind of trance just allowing them to use him.

They know what they're doing and it's fucking incredible.

"Fuck him harder," Chris gasps out, hips rocking as he fills Darren's mouth. "He can take it."

"Oh fuck," Darren hisses as Will begins pounding into him, sliding one sweaty hand around his shoulder and holding him in place, balls slapping Darren's with every thrust. "So fucking big, come on, fuck my ass, fuck it hard, wanna feel you deep in there, so fucking good, Will--"

Chris shuts him up with the push of his cock again, wet and sudden, and his high-pitched whimpers are muffled. He sucks hungrily, giving it all he's got, all he can give with Will making his body ache and clench around his cock, anyway, and fuck he's so close to just grabbing himself and jacking off all over the bed--

"God, you look so fucking hot in his mouth," Will gasps.

And then they're kissing and cursing over Darren's back. He listens to them come together and apart, and then Chris growls, "Love being full of cock at both ends, little body just made to take it."

"Don't stop," Darren groans.

"Want to come all over those pretty pink lips," he gasps.

"Please, fuck, yes, come on, come on my face."

It happens seconds later, Chris' high-pitched sobbing the background to wet splatters shooting all over Darren's hair and eyelashes, dripping down his lips and chin. He freezes, panting, overwhelmed, wondering what to do with that besides lick it off his swollen mouth as Will shakes behind him, tense and obviously close to falling apart after watching Chris come all over him.

"F-fuck he's tight, so tight, shit, shit, perfect fucking ass, fuck."

It's way too hot and slippery for comfort, but that doesn't stop Will from bending over him, hugging him around the shoulders--and fuck he has just enough extra inches on Darren to bend over him and press him down into the bed perfectly--and fucking him fast and hard, grinding him against the bedspread.

"Come on me," Darren breathes. 

"God, where, tell me where," Will groans.

"My back, my ass, just pull out, come all over me, fuck--"

Darren can feel his ass clench around nothing when Will slides out, rolls the latex off with low snap and takes himself in hand. Chris is stroking Darren's come-stained curls when it happens, Will growling and surging up and over his hips, jacking off all over his back, his ass, his open hole.

He's as fucked out as he's ever been in his life, panting and sweaty and covered in two men's come, and he hasn't even touched his cock yet.

Fuck.

He kneels up just because his back and hips are screaming at him, and then Chris is kissing him, and then Will, and then they're all kissing each other, so many lips, so much come smeared everywhere.

It's overwhelming and really nice to be held between them, safe and snug, after so much raw fucking.

Will's fingers slide back inside of him and he grunts, the noise muffled by Chris' mouth.

"Want to come?"

"God, please--"

"Want him to milk the come right out of you?"

Fuck, the way his fingers feel, right up against Darren's prostate, after all of that friction--he gasps, feeling his ass clamp down hungrily around Will's fingers, milking them.

"Oh god please, please, make me come, so fucking--it hurts I just need to--fuck--"

He can feel Chris' mouth on his neck, collarbone, working bruises into the sensitive flesh. The wet sucking noise of Will's fingers fucking his hole, pressing his prostate. It's too much; he can't keep up, and then they're kissing each other and he's watching out of the corner of his eye, fucking down around Will's fingers.

The pressure is so sweet, so perfect, just the right angle all of the sudden and he tenses, begging them not to stop.

"Come for us, honey," Will whispers, sweet and twangy and low, "Taking me so well, come on, just like that, let go."

He's so close, cock rutting against Chris' belly, so fucking close with Will's fingers in his ass but it's not enough, and then suddenly Chris' fingers are around him, squeezing him, stroking him, and he whimpers and buries his face in Chris' neck and falls apart, shooting lush jolts of come all over them both.

It's the longest, hardest orgasm he's ever had.

He sucks in a breath when it passes, vision blurry, body shaking.

In the quiet that follows, Chris runs a damp cloth over his body--starting with his hair and face and moving all the way down his shoulders, chest, belly, and thighs. At his ass Will takes over with a fresh towel, wiping him clean and then dry.

It feels ridiculously good.

And then he's being drawn down under the sheets by Will, who cuddles up to his side and kisses his neck and fuck, if he'd known he could have a cuddly dessert after a threesome with two guys he may have done this a long time ago.

He just loves being touched. He loves it especially when it's soft and sweet after a rough fuck.

Chris takes some convincing to get into the cuddle pile.

"Shower? Food? Personal space? No?" he asks, sighing fondly as Will pulls him down between them.

"Shut up and cuddle with us, Colfer," he says, smiling.

Darren is all too happy to squash Chris between them and stuff a pillow up under his head. "Mmm, best party ever."

Will smiles, head on Chris' chest, the arm around him slung long enough so that his fingers can reach Darren's hair and play with it. "Comfortable?"

"Fuck yeah," Darren breathes, eyelids dipping.


End file.
